


40 Degrees Celcius

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: While investigating a case, Hermione gets an accidental dose of the designer drug.Her day goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243





	40 Degrees Celcius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slytherin Cabal drabble prompt: Wolfsbane
> 
> Obviously this has gone way past drabble length.
> 
> Beta'd with Grammarly and a glass of wine

Hermione was burning up.

Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing. There was a strange pulsing beat in her pelvis and she found herself growling at the people she passed on her way home.

There had been a small accident at the crime scene she had been investigating. Some of the evidence had been caught in a gust of wind and blew all over her, coating her in a thin shimmering film of powder.

She’d immediately Scourified herself, but it seems some of the powder had remained undetected until she had gone back to the office and had literally run into Malfoy.

He had looked quite the sight, his uniform torn and his face pale. 

“Granger, I’ve just had to fight my way through a grove of flesh-eating doxies, so don’t think I’m above cutting down a harpy like you on my way to get cleaned up.” 

His sneer didn’t hold the razor sharpness as usual, which she put down to him being tired, but nevertheless, she was not in the mood for his snark.

“I wish they’d eaten you,” she sniped, stepping past him to continue her trek to the evidence room, the bag of powder clutched in her hand.

“Next time I’ll just feed them your hair so they can choke to death,” he called at her retreating back.

* * *

She had been sitting at her desk, filling in the report of the crime scene when she noticed an odd smell. At first, she pushed it away, but the smell kept invading her mind.

Hermione left her desk to investigate, sniffing the air the way one would follow the scent of freshly baked bread down the street to the bakery. Through the bullpen, down the passage, left? No, right. Right down the next passage and then through this door. 

She stopped short when she realised the source of the scent.

Malfoy was sitting at his desk, furiously typing up his report on an old typewriter, using his index fingers. The clacks of the keys echoed through her and she found herself dizzy when the noise stopped.

He was staring at her, hands frozen over the keys.

Hermione growled at him and fled the office.

* * *

She thought she’d done well by locking her front door and warding it, but in her haste to get into the shower to cool down from the heat stretching beneath her skin, she’d forgotten to close the Floo in her living room.

Hermione realised her mistake when she walked out of her bedroom, wrapped in a bathrobe and heading towards the kitchen for ice blocks when she found Malfoy standing in her living room.

“What?” Her brain had begun to fog from the heat her body was producing.

“What have you done?” His face was flushed and his words seemed to crawl out of his chest.

“What?”

“Granger, what did you do?” Malfoy seemed to be holding himself in check, every muscle tensed.

“Nothing. I have done nothing. I just...it’s so hot. I need to get…” She moved past him towards the kitchen. It didn’t escape her that Malfoy was filling her living room with that delicious scent she’d noticed earlier. She opened the freezer and pulled out half a bag of ice that she used for her wine. Hermione pressed the bag to her chest, wincing at the sting of the chill, before sighing in relief. She dug out a block and ran it along the back of her neck. The ice melted quickly, sending rivets of water down her back, making her bathrobe cling to her skin.

Hermione was so caught up in the blessed coolness of the ice, she didn’t notice Malfoy until he was next to her, sticking his head into the open door of the freezer.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“The cooling charms aren’t working. Why is it so hot? What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Malfoy, you don’t have to believe me, because I know you won’t, but I have more important things to do than curse you.”

“But drugging me is okay.”

“Drugging...what are you talking about?”

“Growl,” he growled. “It’s a mix of wolfsbane and MDMA.”

“How do you even know about that?”

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her over his shoulder, head still within the cool air of the freezer. The melting ice began to leave a puddle at Hermione’s feet, but she didn’t care. She was too concerned about keeping her body and temper cool, especially around Malfoy.

“I do read the memos you insist on sending to everyone in the building. I also happened to have been in the process of arresting a manufacturer when the doxies attacked.”

“I didn’t know doxies could be trained?”

“Seems they have a weakness for wine gums. Now, where did you get the drug and how did you dose me?”

Sweat was pooling on Malfoys lower back and making his shirt stick to it. He pulled his head from the freezer and shut the door. “Sod it. I’m going to use your shower to cool down before my brain melts.”

Before Hermione could object, he stalked through the flat and into her bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione could hear the plumbing clank and bang as he turned on the shower.

She winced and a whine leaked out of her mouth as the scent of Malfoy diluted with his departure. The fog around her brain grew thicker as the ice against her chest thinned until it had melted away completely. 

She threw the empty ice bag in the bin and leaned over her kitchen sink, opening the tap and sticking her head under the trickle of cold water. It took a while, but by the time Malfoy was out of the shower and the trickle turned into a steady flow, she had soaked her hair and most of her back with water. The kitchen floor had become a slippery walking hazard.

Malfoy’s scent filled her kitchen and her senses again, setting off alarms in her mind.

“Oh for fuck sake,” she swore as she straightened up. “The powder at the crime scene! The wind blew it all over me! I cleaned up, but I guess some got into my system and may have transferred to you when we ran into each other.”

Malfoy snorted. “Your clumsiness has always been a peripheral inconvenience, but now it’s actually going to kill me. Thank you for that.”

“Look, we just need to keep our body temperatures down. It will burn itself out soon enough.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Granger.” Malfoy had started to heat up again and opened the freezer door to let the cool air run over his naked chest.

Hermione felt herself growl at the sight of him and had to lock her knees to stop herself from jumping him.

He smiled at her growl. “Yes, you see, they’ve fiddled with the formula. It now not only raises your body temperature but seems to induce a false heat in whoever is exposed. It also attacks the limbic system and turns the user almost feral. Apparently it enhances sex, but that hasn’t been proven.”

“How are you unaffected?”

“Who says I’m not?”

He had a point. Maybe because he hadn’t been exposed as long as she has or maybe because his dose was less?

“I take it from your growl, you’re progressing into dangerous territory,” Malfoy stated, his head now firmly in the freezer. “Get in your shower and turn on the cold water.”

“I can’t move,” Hermione snapped.

“What?”

“I can’t…” She huffed in annoyance. “You smell and the drug makes it that I can’t move away from the smell.”

“How...nevermind.” Malfoy pulled away from the freezer and led Hermione to her bathroom. “Come on, get in. You can leave your bathrobe on,” he said noticing her look of horror at the idea of being naked in front of him. He turned on the tap and positioned her under the spray. Her thin bathrobe was now plastered to her body, showing him curves he didn’t even know she had. He could feel the heat under his skin start to rise again.

“Granger, I need you to move over a bit.”

“Why?”

“I need to keep cool too. Look, I’m keeping my pants on, so it’s completely safe.” He removed the towel around his waist to reveal a pair of black Y fronts. He gingerly stepped into the shower, careful to stay out of her space, which was a challenge considering her shower was literally a showerhead above a bath.

They moved around until they were facing each other, their feet tangled and the spray aimed between them.

“This isn’t going to work,” groaned Hermione. “Back to back, okay? That way the spray can keep our heads cool.”

Malfoy didn’t answer, but stood up and turned his back to her, not before she caught sight of his cock outlined by the soaking wet Y fronts. It had been a very long time since she’d seen one and she couldn’t recall if it was a decent size or not.

“It’s definitely on the bigger end,” Malfoy huffed a laugh as he sat down with his back to her.

Hermione didn’t even bother to blush at the implications of her speaking without realising it. Before she could stop herself, she pushed forward until she was close enough to his back to sniff at his neck. The running water didn’t do much to wash away the scent of him. Goosebumps rose in the wake of her nose as it ran from one side of his neck, across the nape to the other side.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione muttered. “You just smell so good. I can’t…” She growled in frustration and sat behind Malfoy, her legs pushed up against the sides of the bathtub, her knees bent as there wasn’t space to push them beside Malfoy. She gripped the bathtub rim until her knuckles were white and she noticed Malfoy was doing the same.

“It’s fine Granger. It will be over soon.”

“Do I smell?” She suddenly asked, her face pressed against the curve of his neck. She felt him nod. “What do I smell like?”

“Yule,” he whispered, barely audible over the spray of the shower.

“You smell like hot cross buns and honey and whiskey.”

He turned his head towards where her’s was resting on his shoulder. She tilted her head towards him, their lips almost touching.

“This isn’t right,” he whispered, the water droplets on his lips splashing against hers.

“Hmmm,” she replied. “Drugs, consent… we don’t even like each other.”

Malfoy pulled away, physically pulling himself forward, out of the embrace of her legs. “Back to back, Granger.” His voice was strangled.

With a lot of effort, she finally stood up, turned around and sat with her back to him. “Okay, you can come back now.”

It wasn’t better. She could feel the heat of his skin through her soaking bathrobe and leaned into it, dropping her head back against his shoulder.

“I can feel it, you know.”

“Feel what?”

“My limbic system slowly shutting down.”

She felt him nod in agreement. “What do you think will happen when it finally stops working?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“You know what will happen,” he replied.

“I know, but I need to hear it.”

“We’ll blackout if we’re lucky. If not, we’ll remember everything. It’ll be our primal, animalistic side that will take over and we may end up killing each other.”

“Can’t say I haven’t felt the urge to do that in the past.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Hermione felt herself begin to pant, her muscles cramping up and the pulse in her pelvis rippling through her body.

“Please don’t kill me,” she whispered as she felt the fog finally encroach the last vestiges of her consciousness. “Kiss me instead.”

Something in Malfoy must have snapped as she could feel him move away and up. The water stopped splashing down on her and she felt herself being picked up and moved before landing softly on her bed. She could feel his body against hers, the slip drag of her bathrobe being peeled from her body and the goosebumps rising as she was exposed to the cool air of the room.

“Open your eyes,” came his reply.

She shook her head. As long as her eyes were closed, she could concentrate on keeping the fog at bay as long as she could. 

“Please.” She felt his nose run along her hairline. “Please Hermione, you have to open your eyes.”

She reluctantly opened them, seeing him hover above her. 

“I’m going to kiss you, but I’m not sure what the drug will do after that. I need you to know I won’t hurt you, no matter what. Now, can I?”

“Let go?”

He nodded. She felt herself slowly slipping under. Hermione wanted to give in, she was so tired of fighting this drug.

“Yes.”

He leaned down and kissed her and Hermione let go.

The rest of the night came back to her later in snatches of moments. 

Her back bowed as his head was between her legs.

His mouth on her neck as she clawed grooves into his back.

Her headboard’s rhythmic thudding against the wall as she clutched it with white knuckles while his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her against him.

The smudges of dark red along Malfoys chest where she sucked, licked and nibbled her way down until she’d reached his hips.

She woke with a jerk, her heart racing and her mind whirring to life. Had the previous day actually happened or had her mind just taken her anxiety and played an awful prank on her.

An arm tightened around her waist for a moment before going slack. 

“Go back to sleep,” the voice behind her slurred slightly. “You’ll have plenty of time to freak out and hate me later. Just let me have a few hours sleep before you do that.”

“I don’t hate you,” she rolled over to face him. “I don’t think I’m going to freak out.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. 

“About this,” she waved her hand between them in the few inches of space there. “I will definitely freak out about the drug in my report, though.”

Malfoy hummed and closed his eyes again, pulling her closer to gently kiss her on the forehead.

“I’m going to take you to dinner later, is that okay?”

“Let’s order in instead.”

He smiled as she snuggled in closer and closed her eyes. After all, everyone knew awkward relationship discussions needed chow mein and spring rolls.


End file.
